Negocios de amor
by lalocadekya
Summary: La llegada de un antiguo amigo de Serenity ¿puede complicarle las cosas a Seto?... El dia de la fiesta ha llegado y no hay duda de que habra mas de una sorpresarnNEGOCIOS DE AMOR
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1: Odiosos días de escuela**

La mañana había amanecido algo lluvioso, toda la ciudad parecía disgustada por aquello sin embargo varios estudiantes se dirigían a las diferentes escuelas e institutos, los jóvenes también se veían molestos por ello, pero en algún lugar de la ciudad, mas específicamente en la zona mas lujosa, un joven duerme aun en su enorme cama, en su lujosa cama de su gran mansión.

Seto Kaiba aun se hallaba en pijama, un conjunto azul de pantalón y camiseta color azul eléctrico; cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación le despertó.

"Maldita sea"- Pensó Seto aun sin abrir sus ojos y pasando sus manos por sus castaños cabellos- "Acabo de dormirme y algún estúpido ya desea despertarme… lo despediré sin duda"

Nuevamente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta resonó por toda la gran habitación del "manda mas" de la corporación Kaiba.

MALDITA SEA¡¡- Grito Seto a la vez que abría sus brillantes ojos azules con toda la ira que podía- QUIEN DIABLOS SEA ENTRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ¡¡

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando a la vista de Seto (quien no se molesto en salir de la cama) a un sujeto vestido de negro(mismo Hill Smith), Seto se acomodo en la cama sentándose para poder observar mejor al sujeto de la entrada.

Y QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ESPERANDO¡¡- Grito Seto con notable molestia en su voz Espero que realmente sea algo importante, en caso contrario espero que tengas algún empleo de repuesto¡¡¡¡¡

L -lo la-la- mento Sr. – Tartamudeo el hombre retrocediendo unos pasos, y bajando la cabeza – Sabemos que ordeno que nadie le despierte pero…

ENTONCES QUE SE PROPONEN DESOBEDECIENDO MIS ORDENES¡¡¡¡

No son esas mis intenciones joven Kaiba… pero los directivos de la "**_Nacional Games"_ **ya llevan esperando en el salón de directivos 4 horas, y pues…

¡¿Qué?¡- Grito Seto saliendo de la cama de un brinco, y acercando su cabeza a la pantalla de su portátil que se hallaba a los pies de su cama(eran las 10 de la mañana) INSENSATO¡¡¡ Por que diablos no me despertaron¡¡¡

Pe-pero jo-joven Kaiba usted dijo que…

¡¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL¡¡ QUE ALGUIEN LES DIGA QUE ESTOY SALIENDO DE UNA REUNION .

El empleado salio a toda prisa a cumplir su cometido, a la vez que Seto se vestía.

"Que diablos se creen estos, estas personas pueden ser los inversionistas que he estado esperando"- Pensaba Seto al tiempo que se vestía con su gabardina blanca y se colocaba el colgante que llevaba de costumbre con la foto de Mokuba.

Aquella mañana ya había empezado de una mala manera, aquellos directivos habían estado citados desde hace semanas para tener una junta con Seto, pero ellos había dicho que querían estudiar la compañía Kaiba desde otros puntos de vista y que irían cuando ellos lo creyesen conveniente-"Pero quienes se creen estos, vienen cuando se les da la gana"- Pensaba Seto al encaminarse a la sala de juntas.

Si no fuese por que me interesa su apoyo los mandaría al mismísimo…- Seto se detuvo un segundo, tenia que calmar su mal genio, ya por culpa de ello había perdido muy buenos contratos con prestigiosas empresas. Esta vez estaba en juego un gran apoyo para la entrada de la mercancía de la Kaiba Corp. para tierras americanas, tenia que lograr esta vez controlar su mal genio. Seto tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta para ingresar a la sala de juntas.

Al abrirse la puerta los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al que recién llegaba. Seto al mismo tiempo dirigió su vista (aquella mirada fría que lanza cuando le llega la gente) a las tres personas allí presentes.

Kaiba Corp les da la bienvenida( vv si fuera por mi les mostraría la puerta de salida)- Saludo Seto de la manera mas cordial que pudo.

Tal parece que la puntualidad no es uno de los valores de su compañía joven Kaiba- Anuncio un hombre de notable avanzada edad, que se hallaba vestido de un color verde grasiento. Seto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar salir su ira por haberle sacado de la cama.

Lamento aquello- Respondió Seto

Un hombre mucho más joven que el anterior se puso de pie Seto Kaiba, perdone al señor Ikari, es muy estricto en lo que se refiere a puntualidad. Mi nombre es Aya King, soy el enviado del jefe de nuestra empresa para firmar un acuerdo con su compañía. Aquel hombre- Dijo señalando al tercer hombre desconocido para Seto- es el abogado de nuestra compañía.

Veo que su compañía se toma los negocios en serio, eso me gusta- Seto mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desde que escucho "para firmar un acuerdo con su compañía", supo que el acuerdo ya estaba hecho- Bien cuando empezaremos la exportación…

Un momento Señor Kaiba- Corto Ikaru Nuestra compañía esta dispuesta a firmar con la suya, pero tenemos ciertos puntos que aclarar.

Al oír ello Seto volvió a tener su expresión de siempre- ¿Que puntos- pregunto

Pues vera Seto…- Inicio Aya Sabemos bien que su corporación es una de las mas avanzadas en tecnología en Japón eso sin duda, pero hay algo que le preocupa a nuestros directivos. Joven Kaiba usted tiene apenas 17 años… es solo un… niño

¿UN NIÑO? – Kaiba Estaba apunto de perder su control.

Así es, nuestra compañía hizo una investigación a fondo sobre toda su compañía, trabajadores, empleados, proyectos, productos… todo.- Ikaru sonrió maléficamente, era algo notorio que no le agradaba la idea de que su compañía y la de Seto se juntasen.- También investigamos que usted no acabo el grado de preparatoria final en el que se hallaba, nuestra compañía no puede firmar contrato con una compañía que no tiene un líder bien instruido y preparado… joven Kaiba.

ESTO ES EL COLMO¡¡¡ BIEN PUEDO SER UN NIÑO COMO DICEN USTEDES PERO FUI YO QUIEN HA LLEVADO ESTA COMPAÑÍA ADELANTE¡¡

Exploto el volcán. Los gritos de Seto se oyeron por toda la corporación (y fácil llegaron hasta su mansión que se hallaba al lado). Aya se aproximo a Seto y le tomo del hombro para intentar calmarle

Seto Kaiba… nos habían hablado de su mal carácter, pero debe calmarse… no hemos dicho que no firmaremos contrato con su compañía..

Al oír ello Seto intento calmarse, sacudió la mano de Aya de su hombro y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba detrás suyo, intentando disimular el bochorno de su rostro- Yo acabe la preparatoria por un curso de ejecutivos que se me fue dictado en mi casa.

Eso lo sabemos…- Intervino Ikari, al oír su voz Seto estuvo a punto de volver a perder el control… pero logro controlarse para oír lo que ese viejo antipático iba a decir- Nacional Games esta dispuesto a firmar con la Kaiba Corp, siempre y cuando usted reciba un certificado académico por el termino de la preparatoria, legalmente claro esta.

Seto volteo lentamente y clavo su mirada azul, en la grisácea de Ikari- ¿Qué es lo que están queriendo decir- Seto dejo escapar una sonora carcajada (aquella que usa cuando quiere mostrar sus aires de superioridad) Acaso quieren que asista a la preparatoria otra vez… NO ME HAGAN PERDER EL TIEMPO ¡¡¡

Joven Seto, es muy serio nuestra compañía no firmara a menos de que cumpla aquel requisito.

Al decir aquello tanto el abogado como Ikari se pusieron de pie, el primero estiro su mano con una hoja de papel en ella y se la dio a Seto. Este la tomo e inicio su lectura:

"Mediante la presente hago del conocimiento del Gerente, Dueño y directivo General de la Kaiba Corp , Sr. Seto Kaiba, de las únicas dos condiciones…" ¿Dos- Pregunto Seto.

Continue con la lectura

"…que pongo para que nuestras compañías puedan unirse para la exportación e ingreso de los productos que su compañía ofrece para el mercado Americano.

La primera es el término de su educación en el grado de preparatoria, es de mi conocimiento que usted posee un genio desarrollado, pero es necesario aquel requisito, y el segundo es asistir a la fiesta "Compañía en parejas" que se realizara en un mes en la sede central de mi Corporación.

Sin nada más que desearle ánimos en su preparación académica , se despide su futuro socio:

Mark D.Games"

Seto levanto la mirada de la hoja, el documento era legal, tenia sello y todo. Por un segundo pensó… ¿Que podía perder? El era obviamente mas inteligente que cualquier chico de preparatoria, tenía en juego una gran oportunidad, solo tenia que acabar aquel último año( no le tomaría más de 4 meses en el peor de los casos) y luego su empresa seria un BOOM en América… lo de la fiesta se encargaría después.

Seto sonrió- Acepto el trato… donde firmo?

**Una semana después **

Yugi acababa de llegar a la PRE, se había demorado en vestirse pues el nuevo uniforme le había quedado extremadamente grande, el pequeño se detuvo para observarse en el vidrio de una tienda. Pero al ver se hallo con el rostro de Atem.

Atem?... estas seguro de que debo venir hoy… es que es el primer día y no creo que me vea bien.

Tranquilo Yugi, sabes bien que yo estoy contigo- Le calmo el espíritu – Pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela

aja¡¡

Acababa de decirlo cuando una enorme mano le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta negra (Si negra como esta en ultimo año el uniforme es diferente). Era un sujeto enorme, que también vestía el uniforme de último año, traía en su cara una gran maldad.

Tu eres Yugi Motou verdad? Me han dicho que eres un gran duelista muy famoso, por eso debes de traer mucho dinero- Al decir ello levanto a Yugi haciendo que este despegara los pies del suelo.

"Atem, necesito tu ayuda, Atem¡¡"- "Tranquilo Yugi yo me encargo"

¿Que pasa pequeño enano? Nada que decir- el chico observaba a Yugi ala cara, pero una buena cantidad de cabello le cubría la vista así que no podía verle a los ojos. De momento le parecía que el chico pesaba un poco mas- Tal parece que tu desayuno recién te ha llegado al estomago…

Pero tal parece que mi puño también llegara al tuyo…- La voz de Yugi cambio a una mas gruesa, y le atino un fuerte golpe en el estomago al sujeto. Atem se sacudió la ropa, y se observo un poco en el reflejo del vidrio, el uniforme le quedaba como anillo al dedo." Yugi si deseas yo puedo suplirte hoy… pero no lo haré siempre"- " Gracias Atem"

Pasando por alto al sujeto en el suelo se dirigió a su aula correspondiente.

Hey chicos es Yugi¡¡¡- grito Joey al ver llegar a su amigo al aula

Yugi que bien se te ve con el nuevo uniforme- Le susurro Tea al oído con lo cual Atem no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

No es Yugi- Corto la voz de Bakura Es Atem. ¿Cierto Faraón?

Con aquel comentario los compañeros observaron al recién llegado quien afirmo con la cabeza. Joey y Tristan estaban por decir algo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando entrar al titular de la clase.

Bien, tomen asiento. Me demore un poco por que estaba tramitando el reingreso de un alumno a la clase. Así que hagan el favor de …

Quien será que regrese al aula- Pregunto Joey a Tristan y Atem. El segundo se encogió de hombros.

Ojala sea una linda chica- Respondió Tristan

La puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente esta vez para dejar pasar al alumno de reingreso. El cabello castaño de Seto se movía junto con el aire que entraba por la ventana del aula. Atem solo abrió mucho los ojos, Joey y Tristan se pusieron de pie.

Kaiba¡¡¡- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

Seto teledirigió una mirada de superación a ambos, luego poso su vista en Atem.

Motou…- Pronuncio con la mayor lentitud que pudo.


	2. Compañeros de escuela

De todas las situaciones existentes en el mundo y todas las personas que le habitaban por que rayos Motou y sus compinches estaban en aquel lugar. Según los cálculos de Seto esos tontos debían de haber acabado ya la PRE hace ya un buen tiempo. Seto dejo correr una gota de sudor por su rostro- Rayos¡¡

Pero miren nada mas¡- Exclamo Joel una vez salido de la impresión- Pero si es el todo poderoso de la Kaiba Corp, el gran Seto Kaiba… ¿ Que haces aquí Kaiba?

Señor Weeler tome asiento- Ordeno el titular- El joven Seto Kaiba ha donado una gran cantidad de dinero a la escuela para la actualización de los equipos informáticos del instituto, además nos honrara con su presencia durante un tiempo.

Si claro que nos honrara como si no hubiese sido suficiente aguantarlo durante su antipático torneo- Pensó Joey

Bueno- Continuo el titular- Joven Kaiba, tome asiento al lado de Motou.

Al oír ello tanto Kaiba como Atem lanzaron ciertas miradas de amenaza al otro. Sin mucho que hacer Kaiba se aproximo al asiento y se sentó.

Las clases no demoraron en empezar- Que aburrido- Pensaba Seto a la vez que resolvía algunos problemas de álgebra. Sin duda era el mas rápido del lugar haciendo aquello, rápidamente los profesores empezaron a entrar en conflicto con el por su rapidez, aquello sin duda no le incomodaba aquello era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde la primaria pero lo que no dejaba de molestarle era sentir las miradas de Motou,Weeler y los demás. Por suerte para todos llego la hora del descanso.

Que te parece esto de que Kaiba este de nuevo entre nosotros , eh? Yugi-Pregunto Tristan

Pues dejalo en paz, no nos ha hecho nada asi que mejor dejarlo asi. Si le dejamos en paz no nos molestara…- Respondio Atem. Sin embargo algo no le gustaba de todo eso.

Por otro lado del instituto, Seto se habia acomodado en algun lugar de la terraza, un lugar donde difícilmente podian hallarle y podia estar a solas con su portátil.

Tiene un correo Señor- Anuncio la voz de su portátil.

Pues que esperas? Abrelo ya¡¡¡

En la pantalla de la maquina aparecio la cabeza de un hombre al cual Seto recordaba muy bien, ya que sabia que parte de su problema de estar alli en aquel instante habia sido anunciado por aquel sujeto- Aya...- susurro Seto

Que tal Joven Kaiba, espero que le este yendo de maravilla en su primer día de clase, nuestro Jefe desea conocerlo con ansias, recuerde que estaremos informándonos de su avance de manera continua- La figura del sujeto empezó a desaparecer de la pantalla hasta que por ultimo no quedo nada.

Que fastidio¡¡ Un tipo como yo en este lugar, sin duda lo que debo hacer es…

Ah¡¡¡¡¡- Un grito desesperado distrajo la atención de Seto, Intentando no mostrar mucho interés asomo su vista para observar que era lo que ocurría.

Una jovencita estaba siendo arrastrada por dos sujetos, a simple vista ( mas bien por el uniforme) Seto pudo notar que la chica era de segundo año, y aquellos eran de cuarto y quinto. Sin mucho cambio en su aptitud, Seto volvio a concentrarse en su portátil- "A mi o me interesan los problemas ajenos"- Penso Seto

Ah¡¡ Dejenme tranquila dejenme en paz¡¡- Gritaba la joven. Nuevamente Seto aparto la vista de su portátil, esta vez habia empezado a molestarse por el ruido.

Kaiba se puso de pie, sacudio un poco la parte posterior de su uniforme, y salio de su escondite.

Los dos atacantes se percataron de la presencia de Seto. El primero que era de una apariencia fisica bastante gruesa y sumamente gordo, se adelanto a Seto.

Quien rayos eres? Acaso deseas que te parta la cara niño lindo- Lamentablemente para el sujeto habia mencionado una palabra que Seto odiaba asi que no tardo en aparecer en el piso.

Has cometido dos grandes errores- Anuncio Seto dirigendo su acostumbrada vista de superacion al yaciente-Primero me desconcentraste de mi trabajo… y segundo me llamaste niño

Mientras Seto Hablaba con el gordillo del suelo, su compañero uno de una fisinomia mas cuidada y desarrollada, se preparaba para atinarle un golpazo a Seto. Sin embatgo Seto se dio cuenta a tiempo, y esquivo el golpe.

Eres un entrometido¡¡-Grito el chico.-Quien diablos eres?

Pues eso es… – Al decir ello Seto atino un gran golpazo al tipo- …algo que no te importa¡¡¡¡

PLOF¡¡ El tipo cayo al suelo, con un golpe seco.- Eso es para que no me desconcentren-Exclamo Seto a la vez que se volteaba sin dirigir si quiera la vista a la joven.

Gracias, Kaiba- Dijo una voz femenina tras de el

Seto volteo su cabeza. Aquella joven era conocida suya, el la conocia eso sin duda, Cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel clara.

Seto… me recuerdas cierto?

Claro que te recuerdo-Seto fruncio el ceño mientras observaba a la joven- Eres la hermana del cachorro, Serenity si no me equivoco.

No, no te equivocas- Serenity se inclino levemente haciendo una reverencia-Te agradezco que me hallas ayudado…

No me agradezcas nada lo menos que quiero es que el tarado de tu hermano crea que hago algo para agradarle- Seto se detuvo de golpe, la joven dejaba salir silenciosos sollozos, aquello ponía muy nervioso a Seto, que podia hacer, que debía decir, para el era muy difícil actuar en aquellas situaciones- Deja de llorar,¿Es que acaso te he hecho algo?...

No… solo que siempre tengo que estar dependiendo de la ayuda de alguien- Al decir ello se seco el rostro- Disculpa soy una tonta.

Olvídalo- Seto dejo salir un aire de alivio, si aquella situación se hubiese extendido no hubiese sabido que hacer, pero como ya la situación habia vuelto a lo normal, no le importaba entablar conversación con la joven Weeler- Por cierto hay algo que deseo saber

Si puedo ayudarte lo haré- Respondio Serenity con una sonrisa en el rostro

Por que diablos tu hermano y los otros siguen en la pre?

POR TU MALDITA CULPA KAIBA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Seto volteo la cabeza, en la entrada de la terraza se encontraban Joey, Tristan y Atem(YugI). El primero aparentemente muy enojado

Si no hubiese sido por tu maldito torneo, ya estuviésemos fuera de aquí- Al oír ello Seto no pudo dejar escapar una risa burlona.

Quieres decir Weeler que repitieron por mi torneo?

Eso no me importa,Kaiba. L9 que no te voy a perdonar es que hallas querido abusar de mi hermana- Al decir ello Joey se lanzo hacia Seto con la firme intención de volarle los dientes

Continuara………………..

Gracias por los Review, no se preocupen que en el siguiente cap empieza la acción, kya


	3. Novedades en el frente

La evidente ira de Weeler se aproximaba a Kaiba, Atem y compañía no podían hacer más que observar como Joey se aproximaba peligrosamente a su objetivo.

Que te crees¡¡Tal vez y digo solo tal vez, deje que te burles de mi pero no voy a dejar que hagas aquello con mi hermana¡¡¡

Joey detente¡¡¡- Grito Serenity , y con ello puso freno a la acción de su hermano. Todos voltearon a la vez

Que ocurre Serenity?... es que acaso tienes algo mas que aumentar a la acusación de este ….

Cuidado con lo que dices Weeler,-Corto Seto recuerda que contra mi solo eres una sabandija.

Al oír aquello Joey se propuso nuevamente el lanzarse sobre Kaiba pero Serenity se puso de escudo.

Pero… Serenity ¿Qué estas haciendo?...No te das cuenta que trato de defenderte?

Joey… El no me hizo nada, por el contrario el me defendió de un grupo de malosos que no se que querían… ¿los ves?-Aumento señalando a los sujetos que aun permanecían en el suelo.

Al notar la presencia de los caídos Joey trago un poco de saliva, y observo a sus compañeros. Bakura, Tristan y Atem se encogieron de hombros. Joey volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia Kaiba e intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

je, je. Je… Cualquiera se equivoca no?-Dijo con la cara toda colorada.

Era obvio que al manda mas de la Corporación Kaiba esto no le hacia ninguna gracia. Pero con el genio de siempre solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su portátil. Los demás le siguieron con la vista.

Será mejor que te cuides, chica… Si quien te cuida es el tonto del cachorro entonces lo mas probable es que vallas necesitar muchotas cuidado del normal-al decir esto Seto noto que Joey volvía a intentar lanzarse sobre el, pero era detenido por Atem.-Que ocurre Weler, siempre dejas que tus amigos te salven el pellejo?...Que novedad¡¡

Tanto Tristan como Bakura parecían ser ahora ellos los que deseaban tirarse sobre Kaiba.

No hagan nada imprudente-Dijo Atem observando a sus amigos Kaiba te agradecemos que hallas ayudado a Serenity, no creas que el orgullo nos impide ser amables … eso s algo que deberías aprender.

Al oír las palabras de Atem, seto se acerco pausadamente Así que quieres enseñarme modales …Motou… nosotros aun tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

Ya basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito Joey, haciendo notar su presencia, aun en manos de Atem.

Ohh… es cierto- Dijo Seto en tono burlón Casi me había olvidado que el pobre cachorro estaba en manos del gran Motou

Yugi , SUELTAME¡¡¡¡, Quiero demostrarle este tonto quien soy¡¡¡

Si Motou suéltalo… Quiero ver que clase de cachorro es… será un pequines? O un Chitsu?

Ya te vas a enterar¡¡¡-Gritaba Joey mientras forcejeaba con Atem.

Los gritos se confundían entre las burlas de Seto y los desesperados intentos de Joey por hacer que Atem le soltase. Bakura y Tristan también habían empezado a intervenir en la discusión, todo esto era un pandemonium…

YA BASTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito Serenity, con lo que el ruido se detuvo por completo.

La joven se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, y sin duda estaba llorando. Atem soltó de inmediato a Joey quien corrió al lado de su hermana.

¿Que ocurre Serenity? ¿Por qué lloras?

Todo esto es mi culpa… - Susurro la joven

No… nada de eso Serenity-Intento calmarla Atem Tu hermano y Kaiba no se llevan bien, y de eso no tienes culpa alguna.-Serenity levanto levemente la cabeza y observo a Yami, quien se había trasladado a su costado y le sonreía con la diestra tendida No tienes por que sentirte culpable.

Pero si no fuera tan débil y torpe, no me metería en estos asuntos- lloriqueo Serenity

YA DEJA DE LLORAR¡¡¡

Al oír aquella voz Serenity detuvo su llanto de inmediato, más que por la orden por sorpresa, y no era la única sorprendida, ya que aquella voz era Seto. Serenity levanto su mirada y la poso en Kaiba. Este la observaba directo a los ojos.

Si crees que es culpa tuya por ser débil, entonces debes intentar ser mas fuerte, pero yo recuerdo bien que eras una chica con mucha iniciativa. Pues recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me convenció para llamar a los médicos cuando Bakura y el tarado de tu hermano se enfermaron durante mi torneo… no eres débil solo que no …-Seto parecía haberse dado cuenta que Serenity no era la única que le escuchaba, se sonrojo levemente y se apresuro a concluir su frase- … lo demuestras. Además no es tu culpa el que tengas un hermano tan idiota.

Serenity al oír lo último, que obviamente lo había dicho para no perder su postura de chico malo, hecho a reír (cosa que sorprendió incluso al mismo Seto). Satisfecho con la acción .Seto, tomo nuevamente su portátil y se dirigió hacia los pisos inferiores, perdiéndose en las escaleras.

¿que fue eso?-Pegunto Tristan

No lo se- Respondió Joey Creéme que no lo sé.

Ya en la tarde y luego de las clases Seto se hallaba en la terraza de su mansión disfrutando de un poco de brisa mientras acababa un informe; eso hacia hasta que un correo le llego.

"Correo nuevo"-bip,bip "Correo nuevo"

Maldita sea¡¡¡, Ábrelo de una vez¡¡

El correo era de Aya, mas que in correo era un video que le mandaba. Al abrir el archivo encontró aparte un pequeño correo que le adjuntaba. La leerlo solo leyó: " Será mejor que te apures"

¿Que me apure, que se cree este-Sin más activo el archivo de video.

La corta película parecía mostrar una gran mansión sin duda debía de tratarse de la mansión de Mark Games, era enorme casi tan impresionante como la suya, eso era lo que el se decía para no menospreciar la suya, ya el video le mostraba los salones de baile, cuando una figura conocida para el apareció en pantalla.

" Hola joven Kaiba"-Saludo desde el video Aya- quien parecía haber echo un gran esfuerzo para que sus colorados cabellos permaneciesen en su sitio durante aquella filmacion. "Presento ante ti la mansión del Señor Games, aquí será el baile dentro de unos días, espero y ya tengas pareja… recuerda que es uno de los puntos en el contrato"- Al oír ello Seto copudo evitar enojarse, el odiaba los fiestas y bailes, y ahora tenia que buscar una pareja para aquel bendito evento… y la verdad era que no conocía a muchas chicas, aunque sabia que a cualquiera que invitase estaría gustosa de acompañarle… "Oye?... me escuchas verdad?"-dijo la voz de Aya desde la pantalla- " Además de ti también están invitados diferentes empresarios de la industria de loa juegos y creéme que no eres el único que desea ser parte de nuestro tratado. Según se los Sonny, Nintento estarán allí"

Valla como si estos tontos me interesaran, ellos ya tienen contrato en America- Se dijo Kaiba

" Si, ya se lo que debes pensar –"esos ya tienen contrato en America"-Verdad?"- Seto dejo escapar una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que Aya habia dicho lo mismo que él-" No es por nada, pero me caes bien, es por eso que te lo digo… hay otra empresa de juegos Japonesa que quiere firmar contrato… y creéme es muy competitiva… supongo que la conoces bien"

Al oír lo ultimo Seto se puso de pie delante de la portátil- Otra empresa de juegos japonesa que quiere firmar, y que además la conozco?... La empresa de Pegasus esta fuera de linea …¿ Cual es?

"Aquella empresa no es otra que aquella que te ha acompañado en todos tus duelos de cartas Seto, tu has usado sus productos varias veces… silo dudas toma una de tus cartas y obsérvala atrás"

De inmediato Seto metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco su carta del dragón de ojos azules, la volteo y leyó las diminutas letras que se hallaban detrás.

Imposible…- Kaiba dejo caer la carta a la vez que veía de nuevo la pantalla.

"Ya te habrás dado cuenta, sin duda pasa desapercibida, pero ella competirá contigo, mas vale que te prepares Kaiba, nos vemos"

Diciendo esto el video acabo, pero Seto aun observaba la pantalla, sabia que tenia un duro rival..

CONTINUARA………..

¿Cuál será la compañía rival de Kaiba? Es fácil si lo averiguan y aciertan, pueden comunicármelo en un review, y tendré una consideración especial con el que lo mande para poner algo que el o ella desee en el fic.

Hola Lamento haber demorado tanto pero el instituto y otras cosillas no me dejaban pero no se preocupen por que voy a actualizar seguido. Eso si necesito saber si desean que sea un shonen ai, un Yaoi lemon, una historia normal o que…a partir del otro capitulo aparecerán Marik y otros que voy a meter así que puede ser que fuera de la principal(la historia de Seto), se desarrollen historias de amor entre otros personajes… eso se los dejo a su elección.. Pero necesito saberlo, así que reviws please¡¡¡


	4. La llegada de una vision diferente

**Capitulo 4:La llegada de una diferente vision**

La mañana llego, sin duda estaba gris y fría, Kaiba no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

"No puede ser que esa compañía también este detrás de mi objetivo"-Pensaba semi acostado en su cama. "Puede acaso que estos sujetos estén decididos a sacarme de en medio?"-Se dijo al recordar lo mal que se llevaba con Ikari, sin embargo sabia bien que Aya le estaba ayudando... aun en su cabeza quedaba una gran interrogante...

¿Con quien rayos iré a la maldita fiesta?-Se pregunto. Si bien era cierto y sabido que Seto era muy simpático y adinerado también era cierto que no era muy bueno con las chicas. Seto se dejo caer completamente sobre la cama y quedo observando el techo por un momento-"Supongo que no es ocasión para llevar a Mokuba"-Se dijo, e inicio a hacer un examen de las personas que conocía. Primero estaba Motou... "ese Yuugi, siempre me hace quedar en ridículo en los torneos",... luego Weeler..."Cachorro apestoso", Bakura? "Endemoniado..."-De ninguna manera invitaría a ninguno de ellos¡¡, seguro que con tan solo ver la comida se lanzarían como unos cerdos- se afirmo Seto- Sobre todo Weeler...

Seto se paro en seco, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

WEELER¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito. Había pasado por alto a una persona que si bien no se llevaba bien, tampoco mal (Sí, es la que se imaginan). – La hermana de Weeler, ella sin duda me debe una. Seguro que no se negara.

Seto volteo la cabeza y observo por la ventana... el día ya empezaba a mejorar... para el

Por otro lado de la ciudad Yuugi se despertaba. Mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño, el reflejo de Yami no le perdía de vista.

Buenos días Yuugi¡-Exclamo el faraón cuando el joven se paro frente al espejo.

Buen diaaaahhhh-Bostezo Yuugi frotando sus ojos- Gracias por lo de ayer, Atem.

Estas bromeando?... no dejaría que ese tipo te lastimara. Aibo.

Yuugi dejo salir una risita nerviosa-De hecho me refería a ... Tu ayuda en el examen de historia... la cultura egipcia no es mi fuerte.

Atem dejo caer una pequeña gota de asombro, luego echo a reír- Ja ja ja, ni que lo digas, después de todo el Cairo y New York no quedan muy juntas, eh?

Así es...

Yuugi empezó a reír también. La escandalosa risa de ambos muchachos hacia casi inaudible el ruido de alguien tocándola puerta.

Eh?... yo voy- Dijo Yuugi

Claro-Respondió Atem Yo aun estoy en el espejo.

Tras aquello Yuugi estuvo a punto de volver a estallar en risas pero se contuvo para abrir la puerta.

Abuelito... ya estaba por bajar-se apresuro a decir Yuugi al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía su abuelo.

Yuugi ya deberías estar cambiado... además tienes una visita- Aumento Salomón antes de salir de la habitación

Visita?- Se cuestiono Yuugi ¿Quién puede ser que venga a esta hora?

No lo sé- Le contesto Atem desde el espejo Pero date prisa, llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Más veloz que Hiei y flash juntos, Yuugi se cambio (Ya sé que es exagerado)y bajo rápidamente al primer piso, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía era el ruido que hacia el aceite calentándose en la sartén de la cocina.

Dime abuelito... donde esta la visita?-Pregunto Yuugi al entrar en la cocina y hallar solo a su abuelo.

Ahh¡¡... Tu amigo quería ver algunas cartas... así que le deje en la tienda-Respondió Salomón

Apenas y había oído la respuesta y Yuugi había salido disparado hacia la tienda, cuando abrió la puerta que separaba la casa de la tienda se quedo parado en el marco, una única persona se hallaba allí y era cierto tanto el cómo Atem le conocían bien, no podían afirmar plenamente que eran amigos pero si le conocían. Aquel cabello rubio, esos ojos violeta ( yo los veo violeta)y ese bronceado egipcio...

Marik¡¡ - Grito Yuugi. Y al Hacerlo el Egipcio volteo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero no era aquella malvada que hace no mucho les había causado tanto tiempo. En un dos por tres el egipcio se hallaba de rodillas ante Yuugi.

Mi faraón, disculpe a este fiel vasallo que se atreve a aparecer ante usted...-Mientras Marik decía aquellas palabras el rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar y Atem cambio lugar con Yuugi.

Ishtar no tienes por que arrodillarte, ponte de pie-Ordeno Atem,con lo que Marik se puso de pie. Debes recordar que aquí no somos mas que amigos, los tiempos en que fui faraón quedaron en el pasado.

Entiendo...

Pero...-aumento Atem sonriente al ver la cara de preocupación de Marik Si prefieres llamarme y tratarme de esa manera puedes hacerlo... por cierto...¿qué te trae por aquí?

Faraón... gracias usted y a su ciervo(eso es para Yuugi), por fin mi familia y yo somos libres de ser guarda tumbas, es por eso que decidí venir a Japón , a Domino City, para estudiar con aquellos que son mis amigos...

La rapidez con lo que Marik había dicho todo esto parecía haberle dejado sin aliento, y además había sorprendido a Atem.

Eso quiere decir que piensas estudiar donde nosotros?-Interrogo Atem

Ese es el plan, mi faraón ... o es que acaso eso le incomodaría?

No nada de eso...-Atem guardo silencio por un instante, no le incomodaba aquello solo que ¿Qué iba a decir este chico cuando supiese que todo el grupo había repetido?... Varias ideas cruzaban por la cabeza de Atem... Por cierto a que año vas?

En ultimo año… me parece que iré un año debajo de ustedes-Respondió Marik con cierta tristeza en la voz

Tal vez te lleves mas de una sorpresa, Marik- Le susurro Atem a la vez que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del egipcio.

Una hora después

Kaiba ya había llegado al instituto, estaba con cierto aire de alegría , lo cual se veía algo extraño en el, tanto que algunos profesores se extrañaron de recibir sus saludos, y unas cuantas chicas se desmayaron al recibir una sonrisa de Seto. Hasta Joey se sorprendió cuando Seto entro al aula y le saludo.

Que tal Weeler, verdad que es un día hermoso?

……..Si claro….Joey observo a Bakura quien era el único que había llegado de sus compañeros y el chico se encogió de hombros Dime Kaiba… ¿Que es lo que quieres?... Por que no creo que te acerques de tan buen humor por nada, verdad?

Weeler… la verdad es que estoy de muy buen humor, sabes pronto firmare un contrato que me alejara de ti para siempre, tan lejos que me iré hasta América. Pero antes necesito tu ayuda.

Al oír ello Joey se puso de pie de inmediato.

Que quieres de mi … si es para que te vallas te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Sabia que podía confiar en ti cachorro…es decir, Weeler-Acomodo Seto.

Y bien? ¿Como es que te iras?...¿Si se puede saber?-cuestiono Joey

Seto dudo un instante, ¿por que debía de contarle a Joey sobre el contrato?... Pero sabía también que si no se lo decía lo más probable era que no pudiese ayudarle con Serenity… "pero espera un segundo…"- pensó Seto " Yo soy seto Kaiba no necesito de la ayuda de nadie para conseguir que una chiquilla quiera acompañarme a algún lugar"

Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Joey

Olvídalo Weeler, ya lo pensé mejor y no necesito de tu ayuda… en que aula esta tu hermana?

Joey quedo observando a Kaiba un momento en silencio, luego se acerco y le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

Te crees muy listo no?.. ¿Que quieres con mi hermana?

Seto frunció el ceño, le parecía sumamente molesto tener a Weeler tan cerca, pero por que no hacerle sufrir un poco'.. Seto sonrió maliciosamente, con lo que Joey le soltó.

Quieres saber que es lo que tramo?... simplemente pienso llevar a tu hermana a un baile… -Al decir esto se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de Joey... una fiesta a la cual tu nunca podrías ir… entonces deberías de agradecerlo…

Con aquellas palabras en el aire seto se alejo del salon… no iba a ser dificil el hallar a la hermana de Weeler solo tenia que preguntar, pero lo que era un problema era que cada vez que le preguntaba a una chica esta acababa en el piso, pero asi sin muchas novedades llego al techo del instituto donde se hallaba la joven.

Continuara

Chicos que desepcion nadie adivino cual era la compañía, ya sabran cual es en el capitulo que sigue, por ahora solo les puedo adelantar que no pienso dejarsela tan facil a Seto, llega en el capitulo siguiente su rival, por el lado de que sera la historia la llevare lo mejor posible hasta que se pueda originar un shonen ai eso ya depende de ustedes, tal vez deje que Marik se valla a casa de alguno y pues…ufff.

Gracias por los revió, preparecnce por que estoy cumpliendo con actualisar

Capitulo 5: La competencia


	5. La competencia

_**Capitulo 5: La Competencia**_

Serenity estaba de pie delante de la maya metálica del techo y parecía muy distraída observando "algo"

Que tal? –Saludo Kaiba con fuerza desde la escalera, haciendo que Serenity note de manera definitiva su presencia.

Kaiba-kun…

Seto levanto una ceja interrogante, lo cual asusto a la chica-No, no, no! Si deseas llamarme así no hay ningún problema…-Dijo para calmar a la chica. Definitivamente era pésimo con las chicas... solo se le ocurría tratarle como lo haría con Mokuba... solo que no delante de la gente.

Por que?

Por que no estoy acostumbrado…

No…- Corto Serenity por que permites que te llame de esa manera?

Seto noto que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por que, solo que sabia que el futuro de su compañía estaba en juego… y que sabia por fuentes confiables que a las chicas no les gustaban las mentiras... y no podía darse el gusto de perder a la única persona que podía acompañarle

Mira se que tu hermano te debe haber dicho pestes de mi (como si me importara)... pero hay algo que deseo proponerte….si no te molesta.-Aumento

Uhhh?- Ahora era Serenity la nerviosa (Je y quien no)

Seto avanzo unos pasos y se paro delante de la malla de metal dándole la espalda a la joven, el instituto se veía enorme desde allí, si no mal recordaba debían estar en el quinto piso. Era como estar en el tejado de su casa, uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía estar tranquilo.

Estoy invitado a una fiesta… -Dijo Seto, y se volteo a mirar a Serenity, ya lo había decidido se lo diría de frente… la verdad es que no soy bueno para estas cosas, además... debo llevar a alguien y la única persona decente que conozco eres tu, Weeler

Serenity...-Corto la chica aclarándole su nombre… ese es mi nombre. Supongo que no puedo rechazar tu propuesta… después de todo, te debo la de ayer, verdad-Aumento sonriendo

Así es… ese era un punto a favor que pensaba usar…en caso te hubieses negado-Señalo algo divertido al notar la cara que la chica había puesto. (Una muy similar a la de Joey)

Serenity dio unos pasos y también se apoyo en la rejilla, a simple vista se notaba que estaba buscando a alguien, y la curiosidad le pico a Seto.(Aunque mas que eso, no soportaba que no le preste el 100 de atención)

Es que… ¿acaso esperabas a alguien?

La verdad es que si…Admitió la joven Veras desde que volví de la operación, no veo a un amigo muy apreciado para mi.

Seto pensó un momento, luego acerco su rostro al de Serenity para observarle de cerca los ojos, (Lo cual puso de los nervios a la chica) Pero… ¿no se supone que ya te habías curado de la vista?...-Pregunto Kaiba.

Silencio absoluto-Oo…. ja, ja, ja….-Serenity no pudo contener la risa y se hecho a reír

Claro, Seto no entendía de qué se reía.

¿Que rayos te ocurre?... ¿es que acaso no te habías operado ya?

Si… así es…-Serenity hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de reír...yo… me refería… a que no he podido… encontrarlo….

Al oír aquello Seto se sonrojo levemente, y hacia lo posible para no quedar de frente con la chica, pero ella intentaba hacerle volverá-YA! Suficiente!-Grito Kaiba Cualquiera comete un error.

Lo lamento… pero

Pero ¿Qué?

Serenity bajo la cabeza un tanto y susurro algo que Seto no pudo escuchar bien.

¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-Pregunto este

Dije… que no eres tan ogro como decía mi hermano….

Pamplinas…. Me importa un rábano lo que tu hermano piense o diga de mí… ese tarado de Joey…

Seto no tenia duda de querer seguir insultando a Joey, pero una persona desconocida para el paso corriendo a gran velocidad por su costado y le distrajo…

Serenity!-Grito un muchacho que entro corriendo desde la escalera, (casi arrollando a Seto) y lanzándose a abrazar a la nombrada

Tosh!... volviste!

¿Que volví?... Te fui a buscar… tuve que salir de viaje para encontrarte y cuando llegaba adonde estabas me decían que ya te habías ido…

Aquel desconocido había pasado delante de Seto como si el fuera una persona del montón... !Que se creía! Seto se aclaro la garganta lo más fuerte que pudo para hacerse notar. Serenity se saco de encima al chico, y se coloco en medio de ambos.

Los voy a presentar…-se inclino para el lado del chico... él es Tosh J.K.Motomiya

Seto al escuchar el nombre del chico hizo un gesto de desagrado, "¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"- dirigió su mirada de escáner al chico (mismo cuando llevas un amigo a casa y tu mama lo ve de pies a cabeza). El muchacho no era muy alto, debía tener la misma edad de Serenity es decir unos 2 o 3 años menos que el, tenia el cabello todo para un lado, como si el viento se lo hubiese llevado, de un color castaño muy encendido y unos ojos verdes chispeantes. La criatura era agradable a la vista, pero no le simpatizaba.

"De donde le conozco"-Se preguntaba Seto, mientras observaba de arriba abajo al chico

El chico también barría a Kaiba con la vista, y este parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto, ambos parecían querer desaparecer al otro con la vista.

Les ocurre algo ¿Chicos?-Pregunto Serenity

No pasa nada Serenity- Afirmo Tosh con una amplia sonrisa. Cosa que a Seto le recordó al tonto de Motou., y una voz bastante aterciopelada.

Bien. Entonces ahora te presentare a….

No necesitas presentarlo… - Corto Tosh El que no sepa quien es este sujeto es un real ignorante…verdad?

Aquella pregunta fue dirigida de manera directa a Seto

Seto Kaiba. Propietario de Kaiba Corp, una empresa de alta tecnología que desarrolla sistemas de realidad virtual avanzada que se usa en los duelos de monstruos y diferentes juegos de realidad virtual. Su meta es ser el duelista máximo y por lo tanto, siempre esta en busca de métodos para incrementar sus habilidades. Aparte de ahora querer invadir el mercado de América… ¿me equivoco?

Kaiba quedo helado no era secreto para nadie "La mayoría de cosas que este enano ha dicho no me preocupa… es muy sabido. Pero nadie !NADIE, sabe de la próxima partida de Kaiba Corp hacia América. "… ¿Como era este mocoso sabe tanto?"

Bueno Serenity… -Dijo Tosh Creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a clase… después de todo debes ayudarme a ponerme al día en las clases, ¿cierto?

Seto avanzo hacia el chico

Como es que sabes todo eso es que acaso eres un hacker o algo así?- Interrogo Kaiba de la manera mas fría posible, para tratar de intimidar al chico.

Kaiba-k.., es decir joven Kaiba, Tosh es fanático de los video juegos y de las compañías que lo producen… su padre se dedicaba a eso…

Seto volteo y observo a Serenity... ¿Se dedicaba? ¿Cómo que se dedicaba?... Entiendo debes ser sin duda una hacker…

Al oír las palabras de Seto Serenity entendió que había hablado de más. Seto por su lado dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia Tosh, el chico había bajado la cabeza.

¿Que te pasa mocoso?

El chico levanto la cabeza con lentitud, la frialdad de su mirada le recordaba a si mismo... pero antes de que Tosh o nadie pudiese decir nada, el titular de la clase de Seto hizo su aparición.

¿Que creen que hacen aquí?... Las clases ya están comenzando

Y sin mucho mas obligo a Kaiba y a los chicos que fuesen a sus aulas. Ya en ella Seto se dio con la desagradable noticia que Ishtar ya estaba allí.

¿Kaiba también esta aquí?... no me digan que el también repitió!- Exclamo el egipcio al ver entrar a Seto! Que tontito¡¡ Si ibas a organizar un torneo al menos debías de asegurarte de no repe….

Guarda silencio Marik- Le dijo Atem a la vez que le tapaba la boca con la mano No queremos problemas con el,¿De acuerdo?

Marik no parecía muy convencido de ello, pero tuvo que afirmar con la cabeza para evitar ahogarse a manos de Atem. Atem por su lado había notado algo contrariado a Kaiba y era por ello que había detenido las palabras de Marik.

" Dime Atem, ¿es que acaso te ocurre algo?"-Pregunto Yuugi en la cabeza del faraón… "No es nada… solo que presentí que si le molestábamos íbamos a acabar mal… es solo eso."

La clase de Matemática era de lo mas aburrido, sobre todo si tenias en cuenta que Seto era el único que parecía entender lo que decía el profesor, pero tal vez tomo un poco de humor cuando Joey se cayo al piso después de quedarse dormido. Las demás de clases no parecían interesarle a Kaiba, (pero siendo sinceros de que le puede servir todo eso si ya lo sabe) estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

" De donde conozco a este chico"- La verdad era que Seto tenia la imagen de este chico en su cabeza… no, no era ese chico, era una persona muy parecida a el. "Estoy seguro que le conozco pero… de donde?"" Ese chico es menor que yo… y dudo que sea conocido de Mokuba… entonces, de donde?"

Seto Kaiba!- Se oyó la voz de la profesora de historia. Lo cual trajo de regreso a la realidad a Seto. ¿Podría responder la pregunta que le hice a su equipo?

¿Equipo?...- Seto miro a su alrededor, la pizarra tenia escrito ciertas notas sobre culturas antiguas( La egipcia incluida), Al lado de Seto se hallaban Tea, Tristan, Joey y Atem; le llamo la atención que Ishtar no se halle allí. Seto observo de reojo a Atem.

" El Cairo"- Le susurro este

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para Kaiba, aquel estupido concurso de la clase le había puesto de mal humor.( Es que todo se había vuelto una competencia entre Atem y Marik) Para colmo de males la profesora le había ordenado no salir del aula en el descanso.

Mejor…-Se dijo Seto así puedo pensar mejor….

Seto se distrajo mirando por la ventana, tal parecía que los chicos de años menores estaban haciendo algo de educación física, corriendo por el campo de deporte, gritando y diciendo cosas que Seto no podía oír.

Tosh! Cuando volviste?- grito una chica que corría algo agitada al lado de Serenity y Tosh.

Hoy, y los profes me han dado una buena llamada de atención¡¡¡

No lo dudo, te ausentaste 3 meses, mas que Serenity¡¡¡

Oye Mika, ¿no tienes que correr? – Pregunto Serenity notablemente molesta por la presencia de la chica, con lo que esta no dudo en alejarse...Es una chismosa y antipática¡¡¡

Je, je ,je… Tal parece que no vas a dejar que nadie se me acerque, ¿ no?- Pregunto Tosh

Serenity se detuvo de golpe, y jalo al chico a un lado (lo arrastro prácticamente)

Hey, que ocurre Serenity¡¡¡

¿quiero saber por que razón faltaste tanto?... ¿Es cierto que me estabas buscando?-La voz de Serenity se oía seria, eso sin tener en cuenta su rostro. Tosh bajo la cara y quedo observando sus zapatos unos instantes

Tal parece que todo lo que hice… no fue suficiente…

Tosh… ¿De que hablas?

El chico levanto la vista y la poso sobre Serenity, la mirada de Tosh era brillante y tierna, aquellos ojos verdes desprendían un brillo especial Me alegra que Joey halla logrado el premio del torneo para curarte… se me adelanto¡¡¡

Pero de que hablas… Toshy, te conozco desde que ambos usábamos pañales…Serenity parecía preocupada¿Que te ocurre?

Tosh Tomo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y se la entrego a Serenity

¿que es esto Tosh?... Te he hecho una pregunta¡¡¡

Pensaba ser yo quien te ayude con lo de tu vista… pero fue Joey quien me gano por eso no me molesta, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por conseguirlo…-La aterciopelada voz del chico sin duda mostraba cierta tristeza en sus palabras, sin embargo una sonrisa en su cara le hacia de una buena mascara, pero era obvio que no pretendía mantenerla por mucho…- Bueno…. Tengo que ir a correr, mas vale que te apures, ¿No quieres que te castiguen, no?

Serenity observaba como Tosh se alejaba corriendo, ella sabia que su amigo había tenido una dura infancia, y que había vivido una vida dura en los últimos 3 años, pero el siempre le alegraba con una sonrisa. Serenity sonrió al recordar las múltiples veces en las que le había hecho salir de sus deprimidas, como una de las veces le había sorprendido cayendo de uno de los árboles de cabeza para sorprenderla.

La joven abrazo con fuerzo la mochila, fue entonces cuando noto que había algo en su interior.

¿Pero que era lo que querías darme?- Serenity abrió la mochila, en su interior se hallaba un preciosísimo oso de peluche Es precioso¡¡¡¡¡Exclamo la chica. El peluche estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, y llevaba un gorro en el cual decía claramente "Tosh", lo cual hizo reír a la chica por el parecido que tenia con el. El detalle de su vestuario sin duda los tenia en los bolsillos, eran demasiados abultados, y sin duda llamaron la atención de Serenity, dentro de ellos había un papel, Serenity lo saco, lo abrió y lo leyó… el papel cayo al suelo mecido por el viento No…puede…ser…Pronuncio Serenity con un hilo de voz.

Los días pasaron rápido, Seto estaba cada día mas nervioso, sabia que tendría que verse de frente con los propietarios de su compañía rival, y que cualquier torpeza , por mínima que sea, originaria que los de Ikaru le de un voto a favor a la competencia. Por ello Seto había estado leyendo montones de revistas, que compro desde que se entero, que le hablaban de aquella compañía.

"La compañía seso sus actividades normales hace cerca de 3 años" "Gran empresa de juegos dedicada a todo tipo de ellos" " Grandes proyectos frustrados por la desaparición del dueño de la compañía" "Matrimonio arreglado con Ayumi Motomiya en el año… " – Seto se detuvo en seco y se puso de pie Eso es¡¡¡ ..Por eso se me hacia tan conocido el chico¡¡, tiene cierto aire al chico que estaba en uno de las fotos publicitarias de la compañía.¡¡¡ Que tonteria¡¡¡ Seguro que también lo asocie con el apellido de la esposa…

Un sonido en la puerta de la habitación distrajo su atención.

Pase¡¡

Disculpe señor Kaiba, aquí le traigo el traje de gala para la fiesta de esta noche-dijo un mayordomo viejo que se hallaba parado en la puerta.

Déjalo allí,.¿Sabes si ya tienen lista la limosina?

Si Señor- Afirmo

¿Mandaron el vestido a casa Weeler?

Se le entrego personalmente a la chica- respondió el viejo

Bien…- Aparentemente satisfecho Seto no tenia nada que objetar Puedes irte

Señor, una cosa mas…-Dijo temeroso el viejo

¿Que ocurre?

Llamo el Señor Aya…-

Al oír el nombre Seto parecía querer eliminar al mayordomo con la vista Y ¿ POR QUE RAYOS NO ME AVISARON!

Señor usted pidió que nadie le moleste…

MALDITA SEA!-Seto hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, obviamente si hubiese sido algo importante hubiese insistido en hablar con el... ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

Dijo que… la fiesta seria 2 horas antes….

Oo ….QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Definitivamente esto no estaba en sus planes, lo que mas odiaba Seto era que las cosas se salieran de control, y esto sin duda estaba fuera de control.Llama a Weeler y dile que pasare temprano por ella. También dile al chofer del cambio de horario. PERO YA MUEVETE O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DESPIDA?

Seto no tuvo que decir mas pues el viejo ya estaba en camino hacia sus mandados. Por otro lado de Domino City, Joey aun o entendía como era que Serenity había acabado saliendo con Kaiba, aunque no era el único.

...Espero que me hallas entendido bien Tosh- finalizo Joey después de un largo sermón

Pero … es que aun se me hace imposible que ella haya aceptado algo así, yo muchas veces le he salvado de malosos y nunca ha tenido una cita conmigo!

Joey observo al chico con desconfianza, eso a pesar del traje de gala que traía la verdad no se si confiar en ti.

Vamos Joey prácticamente somos como hermanos, Serenity y yo somos el uno para el otro, no dejare

Que un tonto como ese, que se cree mucho por tener plata me la quite… es decir que nos la quite…

…Estoy confiando en ti…

Lo sé, pero….

Las palabras de Tosh fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre. Ambos chicos se asomaron a la ventana, la tremenda limosina con el emblema de Kaiba Corp estaba en la puerta.

Bien repasemos el plan… -Dijo Joey

Yo iré como chaperon de Serenity … y si Kaiba no acepta entonces Serenity no va…

Exacto¡¡¡- El timbre volvió a sonar Bien entonces allí vamos.

Joey abrió la puerta, Kaiba era quien se hallaba de pie a la entrada, vestia un terno azul marino muy elegante, y llevaba bajo el brazo un ramo de flores, y una pequeña caja.

¿Donde esta tu hermana Weeler? y ¿ Que hace este engendro aquí?-Pregunto Kaiba

Serenity se esta cambiando… y pues Tosh, los va a acompañar por que si no…

Olvídalo Weeler, solo las personas con invitación entran y el NO ESTA INVITADO

PUES TU PUEDES HACER QUE ENTRE!

Tanto Seto con Joey se miraban con ganas de matar al otro, Tosh mientras había quedado patidifuso con la imagen que tenía en las escaleras.

Estas hermosa- Dijo el chico . Con lo que Seto y Joey voltearon

Serenity se hallaba en la escalera, llevaba un vestido rojo muy hermoso, con encaje y escote, la chica se veía espectacular. Joey se veía tan sorprendido que parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula,.Seto también había quedado observando a la chica, pero al notar el reloj que estaba detrás de ella y ver a hora se aproximo a ella, sacando a Tosh del camino, con gran rapidez.

Sin duda mis asesores escogieron el mejor modelo, debemos darnos prisa.

Oye!-Grito Tosh desde la parte de abajo la escalera ¿Acaso nunca has sido hombre?

Seto volteo de inmediato ¿Qué me has dicho mocoso?

Te pregunte si nuca habías sido hombre. Por que uno lo primero que hace es saludar a la dama y notar lo linda que esta…

Toshy? ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto Serenity al notar la presencia de su amigo

Pues tu hermano quiere que el sea tu niñero… cosa que lamento por que creí que eras una Señorita… no una bebe

Las oír aquellas palabras Serenity cambio su rostro y descendió las escaleras a toda velocidad, y se paro delante de Joey.

No quiero que me estén vigilando, iré sola con Kaiba, y eso es todo!

Joey se quedo helado. Con ello Seto aprovecho para bajar la escalera y salir, claro sin olvidar recordarle a Serenity que se diera prisa.

Si no te preocupes… en seguida voy-Le dijo mientras observaba a Seto salir Y tu Tosh…

No tienes por que decírmelo, no seré tu niñero.

...Gracias- Respondió Serenity algo avergonzada.Por cierto lo del oso… no puedo aceptarte …

Serenity, se que ya no lo necesitas, pero quien sabe tal vez te haga falta.

Pero Tosh eso es…

El sonido del claxon de la limosina hacia saber que Seto se impacientaba

Anda ya… no quieres hacer esperar a tu príncipe azul, ¿verdad?

El no es mi príncipe azul¡¡¡ … es solo un favor…

Bien… nos vemos

Cuídate- respondió Serenity y con ello se alejo de Tosh y salio por la puerta.

Y bien jovencito- dijo la voz de Joey desde detrás de la cabeza de Tosh Me dijiste que no permitirías que se la lleve, y has dejado que se valla… incluso te has despedido de ella..

Exacto, le dije que no seria su niñera, y no lo seré, además le dije hasta luego eso quiere decir que nos veremos mas tarde….

Joey observo a Tosh con cara de incredulo Y como piensas entrar a ese lugar sin un pase?

Eso déjamelo a mi Joey, déjamelo a mí!

E Aquí el capitulo 5, lo hice un poco mas largo par que no se queden con las ganas, en el siguiente capitulo sabran cual es la compañía rival, el capitulo 6 lo subire el martes después del dia de la madre asi que debe estar en linea el miércoles hasta el martes tienen para seguir adivinando, una pista que les doy es que esta compañía de juegos es la que se encargo de hacer conocido a Yu gi oh, asi que con eso ya deben de saber cual es.Tambien ya tenemos en el fic al rival de Seto, quien no solo va a ser su rival con Serenity, si no que tiene mucho que ver con la compañía rival. Si se fijan un poco notaran que en nombre esta e inicial del apellido, que es la primera letra de la compañía… uff ya si con eso nada…no se

Tambien estoy recibiendo perfiles para hacer personajes y meterlos, haber cuantos se animan a aparecer aquí!

Ye kyaloca


	6. Fiesta de sorpresas

Capitulo 6: Fiesta de sorpresas 

La limosina se abría camino en el molesto tráfico, con solo ver la insignia de la Corporación Kaiba era suficiente para darle paso. Dentro del lujoso vehículo, los dos jóvenes pasajeros no tenían mucho de que hablar.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos desde que habían abandonado la casa de Serenity, y en todo aquel tiempo el mayor ruido que se había oído era el del celular de Kaiba recibiendo una llamada (la cual no quiso contestar). Aquella situación molestaba a Serenity, no le agradaba estar en tanto silencio, le recordaba cuando estuvo viviendo un tiempo con su padre…

Disculpa… Kaiba- Dijo Serenity haciendo voltear al joven.

¿Que ocurre?... Si tienes sed o hambre… hay una pequeña nevera allí adelante…

No, no es eso

Entonces

Es que… me llamaba la atención el que me hayas elegido a mí para acompañarte a la fiesta, estoy segura de que debes conocer a muchas chicas de tu categoría, y mucho mas lindas que yo…

Seto se quedo en silencio… "Conocer a chicas de mi categoría…sí es cierto las conozco"- Pensó "…pero ellas solo van corriendo detrás de mi billetera… ¿mas lindas?"- Se interrogo así mismo Kaiba a la vez que observaba con detenimiento a la joven Weeler…

Lo dudo- dijo Kaiba sin darse cuenta de ello… (Y obviamente llamando la atención de Serenity)

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Eh?... No...Nada- ¿Nervioso, sí, Seto estaba nervioso, aquello que había dicho no era algo que la chica hubiese tenido que oír. Ahora Serenity le observaba con una cara interrogante, tierna, aquel rostro se asemejaba al de un ángel.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, ambos se habían quedado observando el uno al otro, Serenity había caído perdida en los ojos de Seto, sin duda Kaiba era uno de los chicos mas simpáticos que había conocido era además amable con ella… Kaiba por su lado intentaba descubrir por que se sentía asfixiado tenia mucho calor, y por alguna razón lo único que le calmaba tal sensación era el rostro de Serenity.

Señor Kaiba hemos llegado- Anuncio el chofer, lo cual hizo volver a ambos jóvenes a la realidad

Bien… enseguida bajamos, ve a decirle al presentador que ya he llegado.

Sí señor

Ni bien el chofer hubo bajado del auto Seto se volteo hacia Serenity.

Ten esto…-Dijo Seto estirando su mano con un pequeño paquete en ella.

Serenity estiro su mano para tomarlo, aunque el paquete era pequeño tenia un peso considerable, al sacarlo de su envoltura Serenity se dio con un hermoso collar de lo que parecían diamantes.

Pero Kaiba… No puedo aceptar esto¡¡- Exclamo la joven

Mira… tómalo como un agradecimiento por aceptar venir… después de todo aquí van a ver muchas chicas de alta clase social, lo mas probable es que todas posean cosas como esa… si quieres me lo devuelves luego de la fiesta…

Pero….

Bien… es hora de bajar…

Sin mucho mas Seto descendió del auto y saco a Serenity con el. Ambos se aproximaron a la puerta donde se hallaba un pelirrojo que Seto conocía bien.

Kaiba, me alegra saber que ya has llegado… tienes suerte, la "competencia" no asoma las narices.

Gracias por la información Aya- Seto hizo un gesto extraño como si hubiese recordado algo de pronto Por cierto, ¿estas seguro de que es "esa" empresa?

Al cien por ciento, mí estimado Kaiba… Pero cambiando de tema- Dijo Aya a la vez que hacia a un lado a Seto ¿Me parece que los Ángeles empiezan a caer del cielo? …Por que si no, no me explico como es que esta preciosura esta aquí…

Al oír aquellas palabras Serenity no pudo evitar el sonrojarse…

Bien Seto…

Aya, Ella es Serenity Weeler- Dijo Seto presentando a la chica.

Todo un placer señorita- Saludo Aya haciendo una reverencia Mi nombre es Aya King, soy uno de los auspiciadotes de esta fiesta.

Serenity de inmediato hizo un gesto de saludo, el de inclinarse, pero fue detenida por Seto.

Solo… dale la mano Aclaro Seto- Aquí no tienes por que hacer ese tipo de cosas, a las chicas las saludas con un beso en la mejilla y a los varones dejas que te den uno en la mejilla también… comprendes?

Si

Vamos Seto, deberías ser más amable con la joven-Sugirio Aya a la vez que tomaba a Seto por los hombros Recuerda que habrá gente de importancia…

Sin mucho mas se introdujo por la puerta principal haciendo un gesto de que volveria pronto.

Seto se lo pensó un instante… Era cierto que iban a estar personas muy importantes, que dirían si supieran que Seto solo había llevado a Serenity por interés… lo mejor era que le tratara con mas confianza.

Serenity…-Susurro Seto

Eh?..Dime Kaiba

Llámame por mi nombre… si no te molesta yo también te llamare por el tuyo

Serenity no tuvo mucho tiempo para contestar pues Aya asomo su cabeza por la puerta y les susurro algo así como "Ya es hora"

Ambos estaban justo detrás de la puerta, cuando pudieron oir con claridad la voz amplificada de un hombre que los anunciaba:

"Representantes de las compañías de oriente, Japón, Dueño y productor de la mayoría de inventos de la compañía, el señor Seto Kaiba…"-Al oír el nombre de Seto la mayoría de gente presente volteo, y también se oyeron gritos de la mayoría de chicas presentes, con lo que Serenity no pudo evitar colocarse detrás de Seto…" y.. Su acompañante la señorita Serenity Weeler"

Silencio-

Todo lo que se oía era silencio, Seto parecía haberse puesto nervioso…" ¿por que todos se han quedado callados?"… aquel silencio ya empezaba a incomodar, Seto volteo y observo a Aya quien se hallaba en la puerta, Este al notarlo se dirigió al lado de Seto.

Que rayos ocurre Aya?-Susurro Seto lo mas calmado posible

no lo se… supongo que desean saber "que es" la chica…

Pero si es justamente eso, una chica¡¡¡- Seto parecía estar por estallar, pero justo en ese instante…

"La señorita Weeler es campeona del equipo de natación de la escuela secundaria Domino, además de ser una excelente jugadora de Arcanoika, un gran record establecido por ella permanece aun en las maquinas de juego de la Konami corporation, ella es Serenity Weeler la acompañante del señor Kaiba"

Tanto Seto, Aya como Serenity voltearon, el anunciador estaba leyendo un pequeño papel. Seto estaba a punto de dar un brinco para acercarse al anunciador cuando del piso inferior(donde estaban todos los invitados),se oyó una gran cantidad de aplausos.

Seto dio una mirada de reojo a Aya quien solo se limito a mover la cabeza afirmando, entonces Seto tomo a Serenity por el brazo e iniciaron su descenso por la escalera.

Serenity... –Susurro Seto

Si?

No se quien fue el que ha traído tal información, pero obviamente quieren cogerte de punto….

¿Por que Seto? ¿Es malo jugar Arcanoika?

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Seto a la vez que colocaba sus pies en el último escalón¿Quieren decir que… lo que han dicho es cierto?

Si, pero fue hace mucho…

Seto volteo y tomo a la chica por los hombros moviéndola de atrás para adelante- ¡Eso quiere decir que sabes de la Komani¡¿Qué sabes de ella?

Seto, basta… me lastimas Grito Serenity haciendo que algunas de las miradas de los presentes se posen en ellos.

¡TU SABES DE ELLOS HABLA!

No se nada- Dijo Serenity de la manera mas firme posible Solo se que ese puntaje lo hice hace como 8 años, y si quieres saber sobre la Konami, solo fui una vez...

UNA VEZ ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE- Grito Seto

Te dije que me lastimabas, SUELTAME¡…solo he ido una vez..

La verdad era que Seto había perdido el control de sus acciones, no sabia que estaba haciendo realmente, solo sabía que desde hace un buen tiempo no podía soportar escuchar el nombre de aquella empresa RIVAL. Ahora que podía hacer estaba seguro de poder sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre su espalda, suavemente soltó a Serenity. La joven estaba asustada, pero aun así miraba a Seto de manera desafiante como esperando algo, las disculpas obviamente

!Oye animal¡ ¡Es que acaso no sabes disculparte?

Seto volteo de inmediato, aquella voz aterciopelada la conocía.

Tosh¡¡-Grito Serenity ¿Qué haces aquí?

No puedo permitir que este tonto te trate de esta manera Serenity-Con aquellas palabras el joven se adelanto unos pasos hacia Seto-D I S C U L P A T E

Valla tal parece que sabes deletrear muy bien… -Respondio Kaiba …Pero tal parece que eres algo sordo,tanto Serenity como yo te dijimos que NO PODIAS VENIR

Tranquilo Seto, Serenity me dijo que no quería que sea su niñera, y tu que no podía entrar sin pase

Exacto- Afirmo Kaiba

Tosh dejo salir una pequeña risa pues… no estoy aquí para ser niñero de Serenity, ni necesito entrar con invitación tuya…

¿Que estas diciendo pedaso de engendro…

¿No lo adivinas? –La sonrisa de Tosh parecía querer salir de su rostro. En ese instante un hombre muy barbudo se acerco a Tosh y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que el afirmo con la cabeza. Acto seguido el hombre le hizo un gesto al anunciador el cual inicio su lectura:

"Representantes de las compañías de oriente, Japón,…"-Al oir aquellas palabras Seto parecía haber entrado en alguna especie de shock… " …el joven dueño y director de la compañía de juegos Konami, Tosh Jake Konami Motomiya"

Acabada la presentación la mayoría de personas parecían murmurar acerca de la presencia del chico, la mayoría con excepción a Seto y Serenity.

...Tu eres dueño de la Konami Corp?- Pregunto Serenity

SIP-Respondió Tosh, y extendió su sonrisa solo para Serenity- !Sorpresa¡¡

Luego de la llegada de Tosh Seto parecia no sentirse muy bien y habia acabado en la sala de espera junto con Aya

NO PUEDO CREELO Suspiro Kaiba Ese engendro es el dueño de mi mayor pesadilla

Ya calmate- Sugirió Aya a la vez que intentaba darán vistazo a la sala de baile Por lo menos hizo olvidar el bochornoso incidente de tus gritos, Caramba Kaiba, ¿no puedes ser mas amable con la gente?

!CIERRA EL PICO KING¡¡

Eso es a lo que me refiero… mira por ahora es mejor que no te asomes por allá lo mas probable es que este hablando de su padre

¿De su padre?

Si así es… ¿no sabes lo que ocurrió?

La verdad es que… no me interesa

Por otro lado Serenity se había pegado a Tosh, pues era la unica persona a la que conocía en verdad, aunque aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa

"No puedo creerlo, lo conozco de toda mi vida y nunca, NUNCA me di cuenta de algo tan crucial… entonces fue por ello que…

**Serenity Remember **

Tosh Tomo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y se la entrego a Serenity

¿que es esto Tosh?... Te he hecho una pregunta¡¡¡

Pensaba ser yo quien te ayude con lo de tu vista… pero fue Joey quien me gano por eso no me molesta, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por conseguirlo…-La aterciopelada voz del chico sin duda mostraba cierta tristeza en sus palabras, sin embargo una sonrisa en su cara le hacia de una buena mascara, pero era obvio que no pretendía mantenerla por mucho…- Bueno…. Tengo que ir a correr, mas vale que te apures, ¿No quieres que te castiguen, no?

Serenity observaba como Tosh se alejaba corriendo, ella sabia que su amigo había tenido una dura infancia, y que había vivido una vida dura en los últimos 3 años, pero el siempre le alegraba con una sonrisa. Serenity sonrió al recordar las múltiples veces en las que le había hecho salir de sus deprimidas, como una de las veces le había sorprendido cayendo de uno de los árboles de cabeza para sorprenderla.

La joven abrazo con fuerzo la mochila, fue entonces cuando noto que había algo en su interior.

¿Pero que era lo que querías darme?- Serenity abrió la mochila, en su interior se hallaba un preciosísimo oso de peluche Es precioso¡¡¡¡¡Exclamo la chica. El peluche estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, y llevaba un gorro en el cual decía claramente "Tosh", lo cual hizo reír a la chica por el parecido que tenia con el. El detalle de su vestuario sin duda los tenia en los bolsillos, eran demasiados abultados, y sin duda llamaron la atención de Serenity, dentro de ellos había un papel, Serenity lo saco, lo abrió y lo leyó… el papel cayo al suelo mecido por el viento

Lentamente Serenity poso su vista sobre el papel, en el cual se leia:

El presente cheque solo puede ser cobrado por la señorita Serenity Weeler o en caso de enfermedad por su hermano Joel Weeler, el que firma la presente lo hace en completo uso de su razón.

Además de ello estaba la cantidad escrita 20 000 dólares americanos, y firmado por Tosh. J. K . Minamoto

No…puede…ser…Pronuncio Serenity con un hilo de voz.

**End Remember**

Tosh… -Llamo a Serenity, con lo que lel chico detuvo su charla con un parde jóvenes

¿Que ocurre Serenity?

¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Decirte ¿Qué?

! Que eras millonario ¡ ¡que eras tan importante¡ ¡Por que ocultaste tu apellido! ¡Por…- Serenity no pudo decir nada pues Tosh coloco su dedo índice derecho sobre su boca.

Lo lamento espero que no te sientas engañada, solo no quería que la gente me aprecie por mi dinero o por la compañía de mi padre… Solo quería ser yo- Las palabras de Tosh eran calidas pero tenían cierta tristeza en ellas…

Pero, si callaste por tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora?

Tosh sonrió de manera irónica- ¿Crees que permitiría que un tarado como Kaiba se quede con lo mas valioso que tengo?

Ya veo, no podrías permitir que Seto te gane la competencia en América, no?

Tosh volvió a reír, pero esta vez parecía no poder controlarse

¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Serenity Me equivoco?

Totalmente-Respondió Tosh Aquello que no puedo dejar que me quite… es a ti, mi querida Serenity.

Bien asi termina el sexto capitulo, el siguiente se titulara: Dolorosos recuerdos

Que tal les va cayendo Tosh, ya verán que clase de historia tiene.

Es cierto casi me olvido, felicidades a las dos que adivinaron la compañía, sus aparición, después de que reciba sus perfiles, serán a partir del Cáp. 8, pero los que no pudieron no se preocupen ya les mandare otras incógnitas para ver que premio les doy

Bueno no se cuando acabe de escribir el capitulo 7, es que aun no he comenzado, pero debo de subirlo la semana del16, entre el lunes y el miércoles, así que cuídense y manden reviews

Chao Kyaloca


End file.
